dominion_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Membership
We gave it some thought and decided that membership to Dominion deserves a page all to itself! So, with that in mind, here are some specific key things you need to know about being a member in this game. Before You Join... Any time you are looking into a new game, there are some things that you really need to look into. *Be aware of the game’s history. If you join a game based on your favorite TV show and you want your favorite character, even if they are available their history may be different from the show. This information is provided on the ‘Story’ page. Remember to look here before you send a message to the moderator about it. *Make sure that you fit into the rules. In Dominion, you have to be over 18 (and mature!) to join and play. This is in place because we do not censor or forbid material; we only ask that a warning is put into the subject line while risqué material is present. You have to be over 18 for legal reasons, and you have to be mature because, well, if you’re not no one will have any fun, especially not you when you’re banned from the game. There are other rules, which you can find here. *Look at all the information. Moderators do a lot more for a group than just advertise. They also have to maintain a webpage or wiki, handle disputes between members, review profiles, update profiles and group histories, help think up plots, and in addition to those responsibilities, they need to play with their own characters. Asking them questions that are answered somewhere on the site or wiki adds to their workload. That’s why it is important to familiarize yourself with everything before you approach the moderator(s) with questions. After You Join... Once you’ve joined a group, you’ve overcome the hard part. But, there are still things you need to keep in mind. *Don’t. Forget. The. Rules. There is no way to emphasize this enough. It is very easy to forget that you need to put a warning in the subject line for risqué posts. It’s also very easy to forget that you need to stay active or that if you’re having a problem, you need to take it to the moderator. All the rules are in place for a reason, and the best way for everything to run smoothly is for everyone to keep them in mind. *Make up a character. If you didn’t do this before, now is the time. Most games have a profile and this one is no exception. A .DOCX file is available for download from a 4shared account that has the character profile. You only need to fill out the player information once. That information is saved in a file so doing it more than once isn’t necessary. *Once you’ve gotten this far, communicate with your fellow players. Someone has the perfect character for yours to interact with, but you have to make them aware of you and your character. Once you’ve done all this, you’re good to go in the game!